


Dream

by Climax666



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climax666/pseuds/Climax666
Kudos: 1





	Dream

上接LOFTER

意识顽强的和身体做着抵抗，导致送进嘴里的冰淇淋路线有点歪，撞上了王源的下颌，粘腻的糊了他一下巴。  
正在他不受控制的要继续舔下一口时，一只手伸过来拿走了他手上的冰淇淋。王源松了一口气，想从地板上站起来顺便感谢一下这位好心人，结果在看清对方的一瞬间又跌回地板上。  
王王王王俊凯？？？  
话语卡在喉咙里说不出来。  
王俊凯则盯着王源，眼神沉沉，缓缓蹲下身子也坐在地板上。  
王源快要急死了，话也不能说动也动不了。只能唯伸出唯一能动的舌头舔掉嘴巴下方的冰淇淋残液。  
你倒是帮我擦擦啊！下巴上的冰淇淋快掉衣服上了啊喂！  
王俊凯目光掠过王源嫣红的唇瓣，逡巡到柔软的不安分的小舌。一滴奶白色的液体脱离流畅的下颌线，摇摇欲坠的跌落到木地板上，声音几不可闻，却撞断了王俊凯脑中那名为理智的线。  
他猛的迎上去，吻住了王源嘴角，一点一点，仔仔细细的舔掉了他脸上剩余的冰淇淋。感受到温热的呼吸喷在脸上，柔软的唇舌游移在脸颊，王源……王源傻掉了。  
太多疑问充斥在脑子里，承受不了高速运转的CPU，卡机了。  
把王源脸上的冰淇淋舔干后王俊凯并没有放开他，而是继续吻弄着王源的唇。舌尖温柔探入王源微张的齿缝，找到香软的小舌，深深吮吸了起来，仿佛要把奶甜的冰淇淋舔个干净。王源的身子随也着接吻的进行被压的躺倒在木地板上。  
晕乎乎地看着淡蓝色的天花板和中央灯上画着的调皮小鲸鱼，神志恢复了一丝清明，可随即陷入更高次方的崩溃。  
他发现自己不受控制地回应这个吻！  
对方舔弄狠了，自己的舌尖会缠上去轻轻安抚。  
王源心里流下两条宽面条泪，我想把口里的东西吐出去，可以吗？

等王俊凯终于放过了王源的嘴巴，倒在他身上，两人身体交叠，都深深的喘着气。  
王俊凯垂着眼看着王源的眼睛，里面蕴含的十万伏特电能让王源这个直了十几年的小心脏慌乱的跳动了一下。  
说起来，这还是他第一次看见王俊凯不带他那副黑框眼镜的样子。看着眼前俊俏的面容，王源不得不感叹，那副眼镜简直是封印了他一半的颜值，他要是不带了，追求者能成倍增长吧。  
等等，他再帅跟我有什么关系？王源当下没有更多心思来欣赏帅哥，他只求王俊凯能从他身上起开。  
然而身上的人并没有听到他内心的呼喊，重新撑起身体亲了一口王源的眼睛后，埋首在他脖颈处吸吮了起来，留下一朵朵绽放的梅花，手也不安分的伸进了王源的T恤，逗弄起他胸前的小红豆。  
感受到身体传来的阵阵酥麻，王源内心的眼泪已经流干了。这是什么操蛋的梦，被QJ还不能反抗，那能不能先把自己打晕？  
吻越来越往下，胸前也传来了濡湿的感觉，小巧的乳头被整个含进嘴里，不断的用舌尖拨弄，直到它们挺立在空气中。看着雪白肌肤上颤颤巍巍站立着的小红豆，王俊凯轻笑一声，眼前的景色着实可爱。  
而听到低沉带着气音的笑声，王源的脸红的能滴出血来。一半是羞的，一半是气的。他很想一拳把身上这人揍飞，但是他的手却抚上了这人的头，彷佛是希望他能吻的再深些。  
“乖，”王俊凯自己撑坐起来，解开运动裤的绳带，把蓄势勃发的性器释放出来，低声哄着王源：“帮我解决好不好？嗯…用嘴。”  
要不是在梦里，自己是不舍得让王源这么做的。王俊凯亲昵的摸摸王源的脸，幸福又遗憾的想。  
“我、我不会。”内心已经目眦欲裂的王源听到自己说了这样一句话。  
“就像你…舔冰淇淋那样。”毕竟还是个小处男，说完这句话后，王俊凯也羞涩地笑出了一点虎牙。  
王源双手捧着对方的性器，缓缓俯下身。尽管他内心在极力的抗拒，但还是反抗不了身体的自主动作，只是手略微有些抖。  
王俊凯以为他在害怕，于是轻轻的顺了顺王源的头发，低声哄道：“乖，不怕，我不会伤害你的。”  
王源任命般闭眼舔上了手中的肉棒，没有什么异味，薄薄的表皮盖不住里面流动的汩汩血液，舌头舔上去甚至觉得有些烫。  
他真的像吃冰淇淋那样，从性器的根部舔到G头，时不时抿一抿，刺激得王俊凯手略有些重的抚摸着王源白皙顺滑的背。  
“源源…含一含…”  
他听话的含住了G头，慢慢的张开嘴吞了一部分进去。  
王俊凯舒爽的叹了口气，虽然并不能直接得到最终的高潮，但是看到王源为他做这些，精神上已经十分满足了。  
他忍住自己按住王源做深喉的欲望，拍拍他的头，“好了，起来用手帮我吧。”  
王源心里松了口气，撸还是比口更能忍受一些。  
于是他果断伸出手，帮对方套弄了起来。王俊凯则继续抱着王源亲亲摸摸，在王源觉得自己手快麻木的时候，终于释放了出来。


End file.
